


Hard Truths

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, MIA - Freeform, all about dean!, solider!Dean, stargate/supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The military sends someone to talk to MIA soliders families. SG-1 draws the short straw and have to talk to the remaining Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Stargate; I just enjoy using them for my own entertainment purposes. If other people enjoy than fantastic, but I will not be making any money from this story.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Second part of my SGA/SPN Destiny story. This is not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Still actively searching for a new beta :D. This is onlly a coda, its not to answer any questions or address any points raised from the last story. Thhis is just to show you the Winchesters POV for a few minutes. Don't fret as the story moves on the Winchesters all have an important part to play. Hope you enjoy!!!

Sam was running late, he had a late night study session with Jessica which had lead into a late night of something that wasn't related to school. Even standing in his apartment alone he felt his cheeks flush at the memory; unwanted his brother voice floated to the top of his mind.

"If you can't say it, then you can't do it."

Sam shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory. He was already thirty minutes late for class, which is when someone knocked on the door, he cursed under his breath. Something else he could thank his brother for and yelled out that he would be there in a second. Grabbing his wallet and keys from the counter he jogged over to the door, another knock sounding already.

"I'm coming!" he called shoving his wallet into the back of his jeans and the ring of the keys around his fingers as he slipped his shoes on, and swung a jacket over his shoulders. Years of quick exits making it easy work to slip into the arms before doing a quick pat check for everything. His In Case Of Emergency cell phone was still in the same jacket pocket and he finally opened the front door. He was awe-stuck at the picture that doing so presented to him.

Four people stood on his stoop, a man around his father's age, dressed to the nines in a military dress suit, his hand still mid-air from the failed third knock. Beside him was the only woman of the group; short blond hair and a fire in her eyes that spoke to her character. She was also dressed in military dress, his eyes scanned the front two for a threat, finding no threat to himself he moved onto the two standing behind them.

A tall; Sam's height or taller; African American, who was sporting a ball cap exclaiming his love for teddy-bears. It was something Dean would have bought for the novelty or a prank war. Finally the last of the group was the smallest physically, a few years older than Dean perhaps, glasses and just a clear nerd vibe. If he was to meet any of these four on the streets he wouldn't think anything of it, but seeing them together on his front step, well he could see that they dealt with danger all day every day and it had bonded the group together. While they were a fearsome bunch, Sam also sensed that he didn't have anything to worry about, at least not at the moment; he turned his attention to the two leaders in the military wear.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked hoping they had the wrong address and wasn't there about his family being tossed into some dark pit never to be heard from again.

"Samuel Winchester?" the blond asked and he nodded, his lips pinching waiting for the ball to drop, and did it ever, it just wasn't the one he was thinking it would be. He would have preferred the one he had been expecting.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late for class, is it possible for us to talk later?" he asked stepping out and pushing them back slightly as he closed and looked the front door finally.

"It is rather important-"the geek started but the older and clear leader waved him silent.

"The boy is in a hurry, we can come back later to tell him everything, its only about his brother." The slightly greyed man stated with a shrug knowing what effect the words would have on him. Sam frowned at disappointment he heard in the man's tone.

"Dean? What about Dean?" Sam demanded, forgetting about the class he should be sitting in, forgetting everything but the people with news about his brother.

"Thought you had somewhere to be," the oldest snarked back to him, not answering anything about Dean and did it ever frustrate Sam.

"What do you know about my brother," Sam snarled, letting himself come up to full height for the first time since he got to Sanford. He knew it was imposing, and wasn't shocked when he got a reaction from the group in front of him. There was a long moment of silence before the oldest man broke the silence a long deep laugh.

"Oh, Dean was right about you, like a little peacock," he said with a shake of his head the laughter dying off when the blond shot him a dirty look. "Fine, fine, can we go inside, we have some things to talk about." Sam wrinkled his nose, scanning the group once more before he nodded and unlocked the door, pushing it open and allowing them inside.

Once inside Sam doesn't waste any more time, "how do you know Dean?" he demanded as they made their way into the living room, all five of them finding seats, but not before the questions start. This time it was the man with the glasses that spoke up and Sam figured the next question could be their names.

"Samuel, your brother worked with us, he is a Major in the United States Air Force, and is attached to a Top Secret Project." Sam just snorted at that, Dean hated anything that was government, there was no way that he would work for them. Sam wondered why they would lie, after all even if he was in the Air Force he couldn't be a Major, Sam would have noticed if he had been in basic while he was still around.

"That isn't possible," he informed them and he saw a few of them wince, he wanted to know what was really going on here.

"I assure you Samuel Winchester that it is in fact completely possible and a hundred percent correct. You brother is a great warrior and is treasured by his team-mates." The African-American advised him without a change of his tone or facial expression. Sam just met his eyes and shook his head, he could see that the man wasn't lying but his brother, his brother joining the military. He would never have left his father, hell Sam had begged him to go to Stanford with him but Dean had refused. Said that it would be too slow paced, that he only would have gotten them both in trouble, which I suppose would actually be the truth come to think of it.

However Sam pushed his brain back onto track, "so why are you here?" he asked finally not liking at all that they were in full dress. This was something that never ended well in the movies, normally ended with them being advised the person in question was dead or something like that.

"We are just waiting, we will be getting a visitor any time now," the oldest commented, his tone sounded as if it was nothing but Sam wondered just who it could be. He couldn't see why it would be Dean but he held his breath hoping it was some big joke that he was pulling on Sam.

"Fine, you have five minutes then I'm leaving." Sam informed them crossing his arms, if they couldn't give him any answer in five he was done and he'd call and bitch Dean out on his way to class. He knew that if Jessica could see him right now she would be slapping him upside the head, he didn't offer them anything to drink or eat or to even make them more comfortable. He wanted this over and done with, which is why when his doorbell rang again with fifteen seconds left on the timer he frowned.

He raised up out of his seat to get it however found that the one named Daniel waved him back down, "this is my place you know," he muttered as he took the seat for some reason that he wasn't sure of. Was he ever glad three seconds later that he had, or he would have fallen on his ass in shock. There at his front door was John fucking Winchester. Father of the almighty Winchester clan, stern guardian and hidden proud father. The last time that Sam had seen him was the screaming match just before Sam went to Stanford, and now he was here in Sam's apartment.

Their eyes met and they both held their breath, their eyes screamed at each other but there was a more important mission on hand, Dean, this was about Dean somehow for some reason and they needed to get all the details.

"Perfect, the reason why I got to know Dean Winchester in the same room and silent." The oldest man commented and waved for John to take a seat. "Come in and join us, we were just about to talk about Dean," the room seemed to become a little more sober.

John is completely silent as he assessed the men and woman in the room and then walks over and stands behind Sam. Even if Samuel wouldn't admit it he was thankful for his fathers support even if it was standing behind him. It meant a lot more than that to Sam and everyone in the room knew it, John could have claimed any chair in the room, he could have left instead he put his problems aside and went to the son that was in the here and now.

"Why are we here?" John finally spoke up meeting the eyes of the two dressed military personal.

"As we were telling Sam before you joined us, Dean has been working with the Air Force on a Top secret project," John nodded he had a little contact with Dean over the years. He knew that he had pushed his boys away but he was proud that Dean had gone to the military, he had always dropped everything and come running if he was needed and John couldn't have asked for more even if he did.

"I know that, you ass wipes convinced him that you needed him more than his own family." John snarked back to the older man and the blond woman but a hand on his arm, his face twisting in pain for a few seconds before settling back into nothing and pushing on.

"At 1730 Pacific time last Thursday we lost contact with Major Dean's unit. They had been exploring unfriendly lands at the time and radio contact was lost. We have attempted contact however it seems that at the moment he and his team members are unaccounted for. We are extremely sorry to tell you this but Dean has been placed on the MIA list until further notice." He stated and Sam could swear that it looked almost painful for him to do this, when he paused to composure himself the next member of the team took over.

"We are extremely sorry to have to tell you this news, this was not how we were looking to meet Dean's family." The woman spoke up, Samantha Carter, and we are so going with Carter to keep it easy. "He is-was a great solider and I know that if anyone is able to come back from an MIA it will be your brother," she stated looking Sam in the eyes and smiling softly before looking back to John. "You boy is made of tough stuff, he will bring not just himself home but his team. " She promised then waved to Daniel who had stayed back with the African American who they still hadn't given a name for.

"In this line of work Dean knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't come home one time and all soldiers are offered to record something for their loved ones. Dean left one for both of you and then a final tape for both of you to watch together." Daniel handed the tapes towards Sam, but John took them in his place as Sam just stared at them. He couldn't believe that his give 'em hell brother had created a sorry guys death tape. He blinked a few more times and realized that Daniel was still talking.

"-which brings us to the rest of his accumulated worth," he finished whatever statement he had started when Sam zoned back into the conversation happening around him. "Here is a breakdown of your brother's total net worth. This is of course no including the account he set aside to help with Sam's college fund nor the payments he made to his Father's account." Sam's hand shook as he took the papers he had assumed that the scholarship had taken car of everything for him, to find out that his brother was the one making sure he paid his way through school. It was a scary thought that Dean took care of him even when he wasn't there.

Sam knew by the look on his father's face that he didn't know anything about the money, his father had some many drinking days that he wouldn't think anything more of a few extra thousand appearing into the bank account, he would only think that he had a really good game the night before. Sam didn't spend too much time looking at the paperwork but he could see that his brother was well off. It appeared like he hadn't been spending any money outside of that he gave his brother and father for almost four years. He had six different bank accounts and all they did was sit there and gain interest.

Sam put the papers down and looked back up at them, "what the fuck is happening here? This isn't my brother you people are pulling my leg or something." He looked at John hoping that he would back him on this and that his brother was safe and sound and would walk in the front door and it would all be over. However the look on John's face was the final nail in the coffin, all of this was real. Dean was missing in action, he was gone and there was nothing Sam could do. His father could change it and the military already knew he was gone, Sam felt the world falling apart beneath him. He knew he was having a panic attack, he hadn't had one before in his life but he had watched a fair number of people take them and knew the signs.

He felt his Father freeze behind him but the woman took action going to Sam's side and trying to talk him through it, too bad that it didn't work. It was within two minutes that Sam's vision went black before going white and the noise faded from the background.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam wasn't sure where he was, everything was white and pure and it hurt to be here. Not just his eyes , but his skin felt like he was burning, his insides left like they were boiling over every second he stood there. He didn't know what to do or how he got here but he turned his head for some reason beyond him and there he was. Dean was standing there, a wide smile on his face, he was dressed in army fatigues, no weapons were visible on him and he somehow looked different.

"Sammy! Looking good!" he called with a wide grin as he clasped a hand onto Sam's back and his smile widened. "What are you doing in my dreams?" he asked and Sam blinked confused about just what was happening, sure Dean was Dean but this was Sam's head wasn't it. Wouldn't his brother be loving and caring and sorry for taking off? Not perfectly well Dean.

"You're dream, nope sorry Sammy this is my Dean. Fought and won it, from a big giant slime creature, this is a little nap and as much as I love ya dude but you scared of the man with the answers away and we were finally having a real chat so unless this is like you're dying and need me to sell my soul then-" Dean stopped when all six feet and five inches of Sam slammed into his brother. His arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. His body shaking slightly and Dean felt a frown pull at his face and Sam finally relaxed when his brothers arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to send anyone away but I needed to see you, there are these military people and they are saying that you are missing and there is nothing they can do. " Sam would have pushed on but Dean shhhed him and rubbed his back, just like he did when he was a child.

"Everything will be okay Sammy, I'm fine, yes I am missing but I'm safe and finding out things about our past. The demon that killed Mom, I'm getting answers that Dad hasn't been able to find in years. I will find a way back to you baby brother, in the mean time work hard at Stanford and keep your nose clean. You my money and get yourself and that girl of yours figured out yeah." Dean said as he pulled back and pat his younger brother on the back. "Can you do that for me?" he asked as his brother started to fade into the background.

"I don't know Dean, can't I come and find you," at that Dean seemed to look worried like something would unravel if he did something like he stated.

"Promise me Sammy, promise me that you will stay at Stanford on Earth and safe and sound. Promise me!" Dean cursed at him shaking him to prove his point and Sam nodded just before Dean completely faded away and a new man took his place. This man was smaller than his brother but his personality was just as large. He was African American and Sam knew that the look on his face wasn't anything good for Sam.

"You're brother pushing boundaries he shouldn't be crossing this soon," the other man paced slightly before he looked back to Sam and the youngest Winchester couldn't help but shiver at the feeling that his soul was just examined and was left waiting. It was a long painful moment of silence before the newest man started to speak finally to Sam but it wasn't really anything that he wanted to hear.

"You will remember this, you will also speak with those military officers that you have in your apartment at the moment. You will not come looking for your brother, and you will stay at college. You brother is on a new path and you interfering will only do more damage than good. Do you understand?" He asked and his eyes felt like a laser staring into Sam's eyes.

Sam could only nod his understanding back to him, they held eye contact under the man started to fade from Sam's vision and when he blinked he realized that he was leaving the room. He was the one fading and he felt himself yawn, his eyes closing and then re-opening. He could see his Father and the two youngest of the military team over him. The other two were in the room but had stepped back to give them space.

As soon as Sam got his bearings he blinked and took John's hand, "Dean's save, but he's far away. He said that I should stay on Earth and I'll be save." He blinked a few more times then looked to the military and frowned slightly.

"Fucking Winchester," came from across the room, "bad luck even 100 million light years away." O'Neal stated with a shake of his head, this drew both John and Sam's attention,

"What the fuck does that mean?!" John Winchester demanded and O'Neal grunted and just shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well take 'em in and see what we should do now." A grin on his face showing that he wasn't really as sorry as he seemed that he got to spend more time with the Winchester family which Sam had to admit was a first for well anyone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny Series to be continued.
> 
> Next episode:
> 
> Sam and John are introduced to the world that stole Dean from their sides.  
> A month has passed for the Atlantis team, they have dealt with a giant blob, a world of only children and Sheppard getting almost eaten by a bug. Now they face their biggest threat. Someone has been selling out off world teams to the wraith but no one has any clue as to who it is. Dean is having problems with his new friends and is realizing that his world is only starting to change. New powers are bringing new challenges and uncertainty into everyone's life.


End file.
